Sharptooth (character)
Sharptooth is a large male''The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story'' page 12. ''Tyrannosaurus Rex'',[http://www.cataroo.com/DBland.html The Animated Films of Don Bluth] Retrieved on November 26th 2011. who is the main antagonist in The Land Before Time. Sharptooth may not actually be his name, as it is also the name of his species. However, Littlefoot refers to him as "Sharptooth" (as opposed to "the Sharptooth"), and the book uses it as his name. Character Personality :"Although one of his eyes were swolen shut, he was growling softly, enjoying his moment of revenge." :— The Narrator, descriping Sharptooth's thoughts in The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story. Little of Sharptooth's personality is seen in the movie. However, the book that was sold along with the original movie gives more insight on his actual thoughts (it should be noted that this book is probably not canonical as it has some contradictions with the film).His roar is a scary,eerie,deep,sometimes high-pitched scream. Sharptooth seems to be very persistent, given by the fact that he continues fighting Littlefoot's Mother despite the Earthshake and his multiple wounds, and that he appears to be pursuing the main characters throughout the movie, though this may be simply coincidence. According to the book, this is all for revenge, as Littlefoot had accidently injured one of his eyes with a thorn. Even in the movie, it is evident that he will continue fighting even when it is obviously hopeless, snapping at the children even when his head is trapped in a small tunnel and they are far out of reach. He doesn't even stop trying when he is in extreme danger, as he tries to crush Littlefoot and Cera while falling to his apparent doom in the Great Earthshake, and pulls Petrie down with him in his last moments, plummeting into a lake. In the book, it is even implied that Sharptooth enjoys killing, as it is said that when he finds the entrance Great Valley he sniffs the air with "evil joy", suggesting that he may get more out of killing than just food.The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story page 56. Strength Sharptooth appears to possess a near supernatural level of strength, durability, and athleticism, even for a Tyrannosaurus, as shown by him crawling through sharp thorns after Littlefoot and Cera with nary a scratch, withstanding multiple blows to the face from Littlefoot's mother, slamming his head through solid rock with no apparent ill effects, and surviving a long drop into the canyon opened up by the earthquake. He is also shown to be capable of massive leaps, even jumping straight up into the air onto a cliff at the film's climax, as well as apparently being able to see just fine despite having only one good eye. Relationships Sharptooth's relationships with the characters he has been shown to interact with have all been negative. He attempts to eat the main characters and fatally wounds Littlefoot's mother. In the book it is stated he want s revenge on the children, especially Littlefoot, who injured his eye.The Land Before Time: The Illustrated Story page 17. History Sharptooth first appears when he approaches Littlefoot and Cera, who are playing together in a swamp. Sharptooth, who is probably hungry, chases them into a thicket of thorns. He plods through the thorns after them, and leans down through the thorns to catch Littlefoot. The young Longneck tries to run but gets caught on a vine. As Sharptooth nears him, he escapes and the thorn-covered vines snap back at Sharptooth's face, severely injuring his right eye and causing him to bellow out in pain. Furious, Sharptooth stands up and resumes his pursuit of the two children, only for Littlefoot's Mother to intercept him. In the ensuing fight, Sharptooth is hit several times with her tail, but eventually succeeds in jumping onto the large Longneck's back and tears off some of her flesh. She manages to dislodge him and knock him back again, but as the herbivores attempt to escape, a massive earthquake strikes the area. Quickly recovering, Sharptooth charges in the direction of Littlefoot and Cera again, partially trying to dispose of the two youngsters and partly in an attempt to save his own life from the raging earthquake. In their panic, the children are fliped onto Sharptooth's foot, and at that moment the quake tears the ground beneath them apart, and Sharptooth slides down the slope with his would-be prey on his back. As the children yell for help, Littlefoot's mother comes to the rescue; she grabs the children and knocks Sharptooth off the edge, sending him falling into the chasm below. Littlefoot's mother dies later that night, probably due to severe infections from the wounds on her back inflicted by Sharptooth. Later, after falling into the "Big Underground" herself, Cera finds Sharptooth's apparently dead body. Cera rams his head repeatedly until he suddenly awakes, having only been knocked out. The young dinosaur quickly flees in terror as the beast rises behind her. Shortly afterwards, she meets up with Littlefoot and his new friends; Ducky, a Bigmouth, and Petrie, a Flyer. Cera explains her encounter with Sharptooth, but exaggerates it, making it sound as if she bravely fought him. While Ducky and Petrie believe Cera immediately, Littlefoot is convinced that Sharptooth has been killed. He holds this belief until, one morning, the fearsome beast himself ambushes the gang (by then including a Spiketail named Spike). The children barely manage to escape Sharptooth though a small hole in a rock wall, which Sharptooth tries to squeeze through while snapping and clawing at the children, but he is too big to fit through and they escape. The next day, a humiliated Cera has left them after they escaped a volcanic region she herself lead them into. Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike happen to see Sharptooth nearby while they are swimming in a deep lake. Littlefoot, guessing that Sharptooth can't swim, comes up with a plan to get rid of him for good. Baiting him with Ducky, they set their plan into motion. Sharptooth chases Ducky to the lake, while Petrie stands on a nearby ledge waiting to give a signal to Littlefoot and Spike, who are waiting to push a huge boulder off of a ledge onto Sharptooth. However, even after Sharptooth accidentally helps Petrie master his flight abilities, the plan is seemingly doomed to fail until Cera returns and helps push the boulder down onto Sharptooth. In a final act of rage and desparation, Sharptooth takes Petrie down with him as he plunges into the lake sinking to the bottom. After moments, the remaining children start to walk away, believing Petrie to be dead. However the Flyer manages to surface and fly back to his friends, and they all rejoice. Sharptooth is gone forever and a happy and prosperous life now awaits them in the Great Valley, but in the years to come (which will be played out in the film series), there will be many more Sharptooth for the Gang to confront, and one will always wonder whether the original Sharptooth is dead after all... Cultural Influence Merchandise Sharptooth has not gotten as much merchandise as other characters, but has received a moderate amount compaired to other one-movie characters. He is also the only known antagonist to recieve merchandise. A hand-puppet of him was distributed at Pizza Huts along with the other main characters during the movie's thetre release. Fanfiction Sharptooth has appeared in several fanfics, mainly ones about him surviving his encounter with Littlefoot and his friends and wanting revenge.[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4164198/1/The_Land_Before_Time_the_Return_of_Sharptooth The Land Before Time: The Return of Sharptooth] at fanfiction.net. Retrieved on April 1st 2012. Trivia *Sharptooth was the first of his kind to appear in The Land Before Time media. * Even if he is known as Sharptooth among leaf-eaters, this is almost certainly not his actual name, considering that it is also the name of his species. The book, however, treats it as his name. Due to the fact that he is the only Sharptooth in the original movie, this was an easy mistake. *Sharptooth is seen with his eye shut before it gets hit by the thorn, even though it shouldn't be injured yet. This is most likely a mistake on the animator's part. *When Sharptooth rams into the cliff at the end, you can see a miniatrure version of his head besides Petrie as the flyer stumbles. Memorable Quotes Book: Littlefoot and Cera stood in the shadow of the most ferocious and deadly creature in the land—Sharptooth! Book: The monster bellowed in pain and reared back from the brambles. Then, with a terrible fury, he plunged back into the thicket, searching for the puny creatures that had dared to injure him. Book: Even in his terror, the huge beast saw his chance to crush the tiny creatures who had caused him so much trouble. Book: With another terrible cry, the big beast thundered toward them, his enormous mouth wide open and his one good eye glinting with hatred. Book: A short time later Sharptooth found the entrance to the Great Valley. He growled and sniffed the air with evil joy. Gallery File:Sharptooth drawing 3.jpg|Production art of Cera ramming into the rock Sharptooth is on. File:Sharptooth drawing 2.jpg|Production art of Sharptooth, falling down towards the lake. File:Sharptooth drawing 1.jpg|Another production drawing of Sharptooth falling, he can be seen pulling Petrie down with him. References See Also *Sharptooth Category:Land Before Time I characters Category:Land Before Time I introductions Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sharptooth Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Deceased characters Category:Male Characters